


Where the Sun Never Shines [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a mess.  Sherlock can't fix him, but he tries.  That's good enough, John thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sun Never Shines [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Sun Never Shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497514) by [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teahigh). 



This is my recording of teahigh's Where the Sun Never Shines. The file here is in mp3 format, but if anyone would prefer something else, just drop me a line and I'll be more than happy to add it! Criticism is always more than welcome.

Duration: 1 hour 10 minutes  
Music: "Good Day" by The Dresden Dolls

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p87h78r6pux9l61/Where%20the%20Sun%20Never%20Shines.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
